maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Achipa Mazci
Achipa Mazci LN Large City Corruption +6; Crime 0; Economy +3; Law +7; Lore +3; Society 0 Qualities Adventuring Site, Pious (Borehelos), Rule of Might, Strategic Location, Wealth Disparity Danger 10 Government Overlord Population 18,000 (7,500 Vishkanya, 5,500 Human, 3,000 Lizardfolk, 1,000 Serpentfolk, 1,000 other) Notable NPCs King Donzoga Mazci LE Male Serpentfolk Magus 18 High Priest Bacciza LN Male Vishkanya Oracle 17 High Protector Ollo Pettay LG Female Vishkanya Paladin 16 Velli Gluog LN Male Human Cleric of Borehelos 14 Cheya Jacca CG Male Lizardfolk Cleric of Warissa 12 Marketplace Base Value 8800 gp; Purchase Limit 75000 gp; Spellcasting 8th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 2d4 The Telzuchin Empire was once the mightiest of the southern lands, but it collapsed hundreds of years ago as it was cursed by its own patron gods. The great cities were reclaimed by the jungle, and its people fled or died. Yet the capital persevered and new patron gods have emerged - Borehelos and Warissa - to guide and renew the empire. Achipa Mazci is one of the first of the great cities of old to be reclaimed. However, the violent sect of the priesthood of Borehelos has all but completely purged the influence of Warissa and dedicated this city solely to Borehelos. The civil war happened a generation ago when Achipa Mazci was still young. Though the faithful of Warissa have never truly been driven from the lands, they must quietly sit in the shadows and face imprisonment or worse if revealed. The government is theocratic, but the throne itself is routinely taken by force. Kings and Queens seldom rule for more than a handful of years before being replaced. The current king is a pitiless serpentfolk named Donzoga. The city is still surrounded by dangerous wilderness, and keeping the trade routes open is difficult. Travel by air would be easier, but airships are rare in this part of the world. Ruins, monster lairs, and places of magical intrigue make it dangerous to leave the beaten path and the farming villages that feed the city require constant protection. Although outsiders would be forgiven for thinking otherwise, the court gives little weight to the race of its people. Although the nobility is more heavily swayed towards Vishkanya and Serpentfolk, there are many prominent human families that stand as equals to the scalykind. Similarly, many of the poorest and downtrodden are themselves of scale. The distinctions of society were established in the prior civil war, with families who supported the priesthood of Borehelos growing wealthy and strong while those who supported Warissa lost everything. This has lead to a very divided society prone to riots and heavy-handed response. Strangely enough, Achipa Mazci has little connection with the old capital. The way is simply too dangerous, and trade connections are being forged with other lands. The lizardfolk minority in the city in particular have pushed heavily for a trade alliance with the empire of Grandia, but the sheer distance between Telzuchin and Grandia makes it a difficult journey, and one that invariably requires shipping over the treacherous Callabian sea. Lizardfolk and Vishkanya merchants still ply this trade route in spite of rampant piracy and monster attacks, partially out of pride but also hope that they can establish permanent connections and prosperity. Category:Settlement Category:South Category:Telzuchin Category:Large City Category:Location Category:Made by Dasrak